martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Dragon Clan
Introduction One of the four divine beast clans Lin Ming meets when he first steps into the Divine Realm, and the only one to have a world king. The Ancient Dragon Clan was the most powerful of the four God Beast Clans, thus they were able to protect the total resources of the four great God Beast Clans. They played the role of deterrent to all other influences that would dare move against them.Chapter 1042 – Ancient Dragon Clan A colossus like the Ancient Dragon Clan had 800 branch palaces, and each palace had their own regime of high level figures. Moreover, the Ancient Dragon Clan Headquarters had even more masters and many more core disciples!Chapter 1229 – Hard To Find Tickets Of the four different God Beast bloodlines, each had their own unique advantage. The Ancient Phoenix Clan bloodline allowed them to burn their phoenix blood without it reducing. As for the Ancient Dragon Clan bloodline, that advantage manifested in their powerful physical strength, amount of true essence, and restorative ability. If one were to trace the Ancient Phoenix Clan and Ancient Dragon Clan to their origins, it would be that some powerhouses had ventured into the God Beast Mystic Realm where they found the corpses of four God Beasts. Afterwards, the four God Beast Clans were established and they slowly developed into Holy Lord and World King level influences. Overview Out of the Divine Realm God Beast Families, the Ancient Dragon Clan is the most formidable one. This is because there are many different types of Dragon God Beasts. There is an Azure Dragon, Blood Dragon, Thunder Dragon, Fire Dragon, Black Dragon, Five-clawed Gold Dragon, and Cerulean Dragon. There are even those lesser dragons with fainter bloodlines, such as hornless dragons, winged rain dragons, and others. Even the suanni and chimera can be considered part of the dragon race. They are different from my Ancient Phoenix Clan that only has the Fire Phoenix and Ice Phoenix. The Ancient Dragon Clan have extremely rich bloodline resources. There have been a few World Kings born into their clan. A World King can control a great world of their own, thus their resources are naturally much richer. The Ancient Dragon Clan is the leader of the four God Beast Families. On the outside, our four God Beast Families are all cooperative and mixed up together. Added up, we comprise a World King level influence. Of the four great God Beast Clans, the Ancient Dragon Clan was the most overbearing and arrogant. But, they indeed had the capital to be overbearing. They had the richest bloodline resources, and their strength was greater than the other three clans’ combined together! The strength of the four God Beast Clans added together could compare with a World King Family, and this was mainly because of the Ancient Dragon Clan. And the reason that the four God Beast Clans could continue to obtain the God Beast bloodline and preserve the God Beast Mystic Realm was also mainly credited to the Ancient Dragon Clan. Otherwise, there might be some World King level influences that would move against the God Beast Clans and wrest away the God Beast Mystic Realm as well as the four God Beast Clans’ bloodline strength. Although the God Beast bloodline was extremely thin, the quality was correspondingly extremely high. It was immensely beneficial to a powerhouse. The reason that the Ancient Dragon Clan was so strong was not just because of how widely spread their bloodline was, but also because they had over ten times the clansmen than the Ancient Phoenix Clan did. The Ancient Dragon Clan was comprised of over a trillion individuals! With such a massive base number of clansmen and such thick bloodlines, the Ancient Dragon Clan naturally had more heroic young elites appearing amongst their ranks. This was also the reason why the Ancient Dragon Clan was able to produce a World King. In normal years, even all the heroic young elites of the three other God Beast Clans combined couldn’t compare with those from the Ancient Dragon Clan! Correspondingly, most of the benefits from the God Beast Mystic Realm were also taken up by the Ancient Dragon Clan. Appearance They have clansmen that have purple scales all over them. Divine Beast Bloodlines * Blue Dragon * Blood Dragon * Lightning Dragon * Fiery Dragon * Five Claw Golden Dragon * Black Dragon * Azure Dragon Lacking Bloodlines * Hornless Dragon * Rain Dragon Clans Dragon Turtle Branch In the Ancient Dragon Clan, there was a branch called the Dragon Turtle Branch. The Dragon Turtle was also known as the Bixi, Lord of the Underground. It was one of the Nine Sons of the Dragon and had the head of a dragon and the body of a turtle. Azure Dragon Faction In the Ancient Dragon Clan, there was a branch called the Azure Dragon Faction. They have one of the most formidable bloodlines since they had more resources. Astral Quadra Dragon Formation This Astral Quadra Dragon Formation was one of the Ancient Dragon Clan’s Azure Dragon Faction’s array formations. Hierarchy The Ancient Phoenix Clan took the numeral nine and worshipped it as the most extreme number. But, the Ancient Dragon Clan worshipped the number eight. The Ancient Dragon Clan Headquarters had eight Celestial Dragons that acted as the High Council of Elders for the Ancient Dragon Clan. * Elder ** Gold Evenmoon - Dragon Soul Palace Master Divine Fate Decree Within the Ancient Dragon Clan there was a ranking list called the Divine Fate Decree. All young geniuses that were below 33 years of age and in the Divine Sea or Life Destruction realm had the possibility or ranking on the list. The standard ranking system for this list was to arrange those that slayed the highest numbers of opponents in the Illusionary God Combat Array in descending order. There were a total of 108 individuals on this ranking list. The top disciple of the Divine Fate Decree was given the title of Dragon One. The second was Dragon Two, the tenth was Dragon 10, and this continued all the way in a similar pattern to Dragon 108. This sort of title was a symbol of glory. Disciples would refer to each other not by their names but by their titles. # Gold Skyedge - Dragon One Blood Levels * Divine Dragon blood essence - Great World King level boost at best * Reverse scale blood - World King level boost at best * Dragon marrow blood - Holy Lord level boost at best * Dragon horn blood - Divine Lord level boost at best * Dragon heart blood - Divine Transformation level boost at best * Ordinary dragon blood - Divine Sea level boost at best Trivia * The Divine Fate Decree only ranked disciples in order of their talent, not their combat strength. A lower ranking disciple might not have a lower cultivation, and a higher ranking disciple might not have greater combat strength. References: Category:Clan Category:Bloodline Category:Divine Realm Category:Celestial Dragon World Category:Four God Beast Clans